Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric converter, an imaging system, and a driving method of the photoelectric converter.
Description of the Related Art
There are known imaging devices where amplifiers are connected to signal lines to read out signals from pixels. U.S. Pat. No. 6,818,877 (hereinafter “PTL 1”) describes a configuration where multiple amplifiers for reading out signals from pixels are connected to a video bus, and also a pre-charge amplifier is provided to boost the potential of the video bus. The amplifier to read out signals from pixels is provided with a low-impedance amplifier to drop the potential of the video bus. After the pre-charge amplifier boosts the potential of the video bus, the amplifier to read out signals from pixels operates to drop the potential of the video bus.
However, in a case of operating such as described in PTL 1, a great (high) current flows between the video bus and the power source when boosting the potential of the video bus using the pre-charge amplifier and when dropping the potential of the video bus using the amplifier to read out signals from pixels. The potential of the video bus fluctuates greatly as a result, and the potential of the video bus may not converge by the point-in-time for sampling signals output to the video bus at a circuit downstream from the video bus. Accurate signal levels cannot be sampled, which leads to deterioration of image quality.